You Cannot See Yourself
by gussiegal5
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS Goren and Eames are persuaded into a job that will affect both of their lives. Attention, there is gory descriptions,and probably going to be some mean spirited humor, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read my story Creature please don't read this A/N

The relief I felt when I finally finished Creature was tremendous I had been belaboring ways to follow my own personal motto that since life is crap than all of the endings of my stories should also be good. We can all tell how well that went. I have to thank the Confused One once again for her support of that story. It was almost therapeutic for me ever since my life and self esteem went to pot. So thank you again and now I hope to give everybody a good Law and Order story without the angst filled trauma.

And so it begins my newest story.

Warning Graphic Images ahead if you don't like that sort of thing than please leave and go find something more to your taste. Don't bother flaming me it doesn't go over well unless you have something truly constructive to say to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_And since you know you cannot see yourself, _

_so well as by reflection, I, your glass,_

_will modestly discover to yourself,_

_that of yourself which you yet know not of._

Shakespeare

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched her… it wasn't even subtle from the moment she had entered the interrogation room his eyes followed her every move. The eyes were in and of themselves quite ordinary nothing so interesting as a hazel just a vague brown that fit in perfectly with the face.

Nothing to distinguish the man from any other member of society, the wolf in sheeps clothing to quote, and rat that hid easily in the shadows of society to be original.

Alex Eames made no other move than to seat herself in the chair that placed her as far as physically possible from the man. He still made the effort to drag his chair a little closer to her, ignoring the warning glance from his lawyer and than leaned forward opening his mouth to talk to her.

If she had caught sight of him in any other setting he would have been given a glance that clearly told him to back off, but she had to be the meek mouse for this deception to work. He looked like a perfectly ordinary man one that has been seen on every lawn in America doing various things.

She could almost see it, he'd be mowing the lawns and than tusseling playfully with a young son as he patiently taught the child how to catch a ball. And than later that night, he'd go out leaving his wife to care for his son…so he could go dismember other peoples young children.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the interrogation door opening allowing the entrance of a man whom she would never consider to be just another person seen on every street in the country.

I mean really how many 6"5' built like a brick wall or a giant teddy bear depending on the moment you caught sight of him.

Bobby Goren smiled gently at the suddenly pale and rather bare without his fleece, wolf. And then glanced briefly but pointedly at the hand that had been rapidly encroaching into her personal space, it was quickly withdrawn and he even scooted back a few inches when the detective simply waited for him the smile slowly going cold when the hint was not immediately taken.

Erik Stanton had never met either of these detectives before he had been picked up for questioning that morning by a beat cop who had pulled him over for a broken headlight, the first indication that he had that the man in the car was anything other than a normal citizen was when the dagger stabbed him through the stomach.

The senior partner of the pair of cops quickly tackled the man and after handcuffing him and pushing him into the back of their car quickly called an ambulance to come quickly. Using his own shirt to try and staunch the flow of blood he saved the young man's life.

He would survive but whether or not he would wish to continue to be a police officer remained to be seen for when he woke from the drug induce sleep that he had been placed under.

Their was no doubt that Erik would be arrested for attempted murder, and assault with a deadly weapon, but the reason that Major Case's star interrogators had been asked to question him was because of what CSI's had later found in the trunk of his car.

The photos were graphic and gory, before and after photos if you will all dated, the first of the pair would be a young child tied up and so obviously terrified, and than in the next, limbs, a torso, and head placed in an artistic pattern with blood sweeping around it in graceful sweeps completing the image and the final touch were the embalmed genitals of the young boys that seemed to be his favorite prey. Placed in clear jars filled with fluid each carefully marked with a date and a number, a dozen maybe more.

The final photo had been the true cause of alarm to law enforcement it had only been a before picture marked that day. There was no after and a single empty jar lead them to the belief that the young boy might still be alive.

But back to the present.

Alex had not moved or changed facial expression even while all of the thoughts raced through her head providing information and assistance in staying still. Bobby on the other hand was her polar opposite in more than just physical attributes, at least on the smoother surface of their relationship that was how it was.

Slowly Bobby placed his overflowing portfolio and briefcase on the table and then ignoring the chair that was located near his partner and began to pace in front of Erik never looking at him ignoring his presence just as much as Alex had now that he was a respectful distance away from her.

His constant motion seemed to irritate both the lawyer and Erik, "Detective Goren, I do hope your not going to continue wasting both my clients and I's time."

"Oh no of course no..I mean let's b..begin." The stutter that seemed to affect Bobby brought a secret warmth to Alex. It wasn't real but only she and Bobby new that. He used it in nearly every facet of his life to bring down the threat factor that his height presented to the public.

If he had spoken impeccably, been dressed in Armani, and was well over six feet tall the police force would have taken him more seriously but he wouldn't have been able to worm his way under the guards of both defendants and witnesses to bring out the truth of what they said, without their even acknowledging that their guard was not completely up any longer.

The tiny smile on her face went unnoticed by the room and her final thought was, _sic'em Bobby._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you like the beginning of this story, I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I know that it will be BA eventually other than that it's a complete mystery. Hope everybody that read this like it and will review, cause those are some of my favorite things.


	2. Chapter 2

God I just finished up four hours of testing on a Saturday I thought I was going to fall asleep on my desk. But now that it's over all I have to worry about is prom, and all the people who read this chapter reviewing it. Hope you like it, although the same warning applies in this chapter as last although it's more insane rambling on Erik's part and me listening to _The Plagues_ from _The Prince of Egypt_ about 300 times in a row. And if any of you haven't seen it yet you should. Doesn't even matter if your religious or not it's just an awesome cartoon. Another one is _Joseph King of Dreams _another religious one but the music man. And now that Sunday is over I can safely say it was worse than Saturday my dad's car is trashed and a poor innocent _no passing zone _sign must be laid to rest as I managed to kill it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the big detective came through the door the first feeling that Erik had was a moment of smug satisfaction, they would never find the boy not if he had anything to say about it, besides given a few days the child would likely be dead from thirst anyways.

Besides he had seen this type of cop before, big hulking bruisers with more muscles than brains and all absolutely sure that they could somehow beat the truth out of him. But the moment he had backed away from the woman cop after the cold smile that wasn't a smile, but the human equivalent of a snarl. His confidence began to plummet and hit rock bottom when he saw the nasty little smirk that resided on the females face as she watched her partner obviously waiting for him to quit circling him like a vulture.

They were a pair he realized not just detective's, not just partners, but a couple. They reminded him of something he had seen when he was a child trying to escape the slum he lived in with his parents.

_Their were three of them, two large males and a small female, the male dogs were standing off neither looking away from the other for an instant, fangs bared and protective manes of hair stood on end. When the smaller of the two males finally backed down, their had not been so much as a growl from any other the trio. But the instant that the other male was gone the female strode forward, an umistakable sway to her hips that brought the winners ears to sharp points and his body to tighten in preparation of a different form of violence. Erik turned away just before the male had mounted her but he could her the eager grunts and moans all to human like in his ears for longer than he thought possible._

Visualize he commanded himself, think about something else, and oblivious to the stares he was getting from both female detective and lawyer began humming a song with his eyes tightly closed and face still…visualize.

The words of the song ran through his head a constant sound a constant beat.

_Thus saith the Lord: _

_  
Since you refuse to free my people  
_

_All through the land of Egypt... _

_I send a pestilence and plague  
_

_Into your house, into your bed  
_

_Into your streams, into your streets  
_

_Into your drink, into your bread  
_

_Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
_

_Upon your oxen in your field  
_

_Into your dreams, into your sleep  
_

_Until you break, until you yield  
_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde  
_

_Thus saith the Lord _

He loved the music the image of death and dying, people rotting in the streets feasted on by ravenous hordes of insects, animals dropping from starvation and set upon by just as starved children as they ate of the rotten flesh raw, blood dripping from their mouths as though little miniature demons were staring back at him as though the entire world was made up of vipers disguised as children.

All the world dead and dying and he would rule the dead was he not after all a reigning king in his own domain why not everywhere else as well. Begone Hades, good-bye Satan. Bring forth Erik and let the world war, the cities crumble, sickness rampage, and the ravaged body of death grow fat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bobby watched as his newest puzzle slowly went into an almost trance like state. He recognized the song. The religious tone of the man's choice puzzled him, but at the same time he remembered exactly what it had been about.

Aw well he thought don't want to get him to complacent and I know a guaranteed way to get him to react to me…

The crash that his portfolio made on the table wasn't as dramatic as the photo's that spread out around it an in artful pattern that he had perfected from years of using the same technique. It worked just as he had planned.

When the lawyer went to pick one of the pictures up, Erik snatched it from his grip cradling the picture protectively to his breast and glaring at all three as if they had done something sacrileges to touch his photo's.

"Don't do that…they bite."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it. Short as it is.

TATA

Gussiegal5


	3. Chapter 3

I went to prom that was great but what happened after not so much. Ah well, now that my dad has confiscated my car maybe I can get more chapters written. My little accident was nothing compared to what happened to some students in my school. They skipped out on part of school and were on a gravel road going to fast around a corner. They flipped the SUV seven times and the boy managed to fall through the sun roof. Luckily no one was killed or seriously injured. Hah my week sucked but their's was worse.

Enough about me the story must continue.

Months later I am finally handing in the chapter for my readers because I finally got my computer back I hope everybody enjoys this my first work in months.

_Italics_ Bobby whispering to Erik

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex's reaction to Erik's possessive behavior towards the photographs was carefully concealed she merely glanced as if for guidance to Bobby. Her gaze flickered to the mirror, her unspoken question of whether or not there was anyone behind the glass went unanswered when Erik chose that moment to draw the attention once more fully onto him.

The frantic grabs that Erik made for the rest of the photo's was deflected by the restraining arm of his lawyer who after catching sight of some of them looked to be struggling to control his gag reflex. Hardened by years of defending some of the worse criminals he nonetheless turned an unattractive shade of green when he caught sight of the artistically displayed entrails of a boy who looked remarkably like his own son at that age.

Bobby's smile turned predatory as he leaned forwards and with the utmost ease snatched back the photo that Erik still clutched to his breast, and looked at the young boy before the torture had begun he looked terrified, a look that on such a young child was almost against the laws of nature and cementing Bobby's belief in the lack of a God.

He studied the picture his face a cold landscape, neither his roiling stomach nor his burning hatred towards the animal that had slaughtered these children so wickedly.

"They bite do they?" Was Goren's quiet reply.

"Oh yes quite hard, until…" Erik's expression grew dreamy, "Until they learned not to."

The lawyers shudder of revulsion was evident to all in both the interrogation room and the men standing behind the mirror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deakin's own face was a picture of distaste as he watched his finest team wind up the psycho that the mayor had been kind enough to ask for them to break personally.

Beside the Captain, stood the man that the government had sent to study the pair of detectives that had gained infamy rapidly in the criminal world.

So far the man remained unimpressed with both of them, they had been in the room for over an hour and the man remained unfazed by the tactics that the couple had so far shown albeit, without their knowledge of his presence.

His relaxed posture changed to abrupt attention without his even noticing as the female of the pair changed from a submissive mouse completely under the control of her partner into a tigress prowling the small grey room. And the previously dominant male of the pair slunk quietly into a corner unobtrusively getting out of her way, and removing himself from the criminals line of vision, disappearing from his mind.

Alex's sudden change in behavior visibly startled Erik who drew back in his chair trying to regain the space he had lost when she leaned forward until she was eye to eye with the monster in human disguise.

"Tell me Erik, why do you prefer little boys, do they make you feel more like a man when you compare your dick sizes."

The table crashed to the floor as Erik attempted to go over it at the female detective dragging the chair with him. Erik had barely attempted to stand when Bobby exploded into action.

Bobby drove the enraged man back into his chair, both hands on his shoulder he spoke softly into his ear. The lawyer was close enough to here what the larger man said to the frozen man.

"_There, there, don't you get upset. I mean all of those prizes you have taken so cleanly. I noticed that you had removed all of the blood from them so that the fluid would be unclouded. Is he your latest treasure or just a work in progress."_

The huskily whispered words were a caress on the man's ear, he could hear the persuasion that the detective infused with his words trying to establish a link with him, trying to make them seem similar. He almost tried to take a bite out of the man's face until the next words sunk in.

"_Aren't little boys so pretty, always flirting with you, we both know that they really ask for what they get. Yeah, their pretty, their soft skin those delicate little bones so easy to break if your not careful."_

"Yeah," breathed Erik finally believing that the detective really did understand, he had the same entranced tone when describing those warm little bodies that he did.

"Always pretending they don't understand, but we know they really do don't we. Always asking why, why, mewling and whining so pretty when their coy."

"_Their skin gets so pretty when it's covered in crimson don't they, as they stop fighting it and start showing how much they enjoy it with their hot little whimpers."_

"But they always stop playing, and their so hard to remember if I don't keep something to remind me of them."

"_So you need your trophies, perfectly understandable. But I'm truly impressed that nobody has seen you, I mean I've been nearly caught so many times."_

Erik smiled proudly but answered in a near whisper so that neither the woman or his lawyer could hear what he was saying, "Yeah, but see I own this warehouse, it's in a nasty part of town so nobody cares if they hear shrieks late at night they think it's some slut getting fucked."

"_Can I go there sometime, my bitch of a partner needs to be taken down and have that stick up her ass forcefully removed."_

It took nearly another three hours of this gentle persuasion to make Erik reveal the location of the warehouse where he had kept all of his _boys_.

By the time Alex and Bobby left the interrogation room, the young boy had been found frightened but physically unharmed, he had been kept in a cage that had been built for dogs, with a chain wrapped around his neck to frighten him even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had no sooner taken a seat at their adjacent desks when Deakin's was barking for them to come into his office.

When the pair entered the small room both head's turned to the man who had tried to blend into the shadow much like Bobby had done in the interrogation hours ago.

When the man realized that he had been noticed immediately, he gave a small satisfied smile. When he flipped open his wallet to display his badge, he noted detective Eames's sneer, and Goren's gaze abruptly grew opaque and his face slackened slightly the expression was easily forgettable and showed those looking for emotion nothing.

"Detectives, I am Special Agent Dillson, you've just been recruited to join the FBI, in an undercover mission."

"And if we choose not to do as you so charmingly told us to do?"

"Well than you'll become used to having a roommate again in a ten by twelve jail cell."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tada

This chapter is done

Hurray it was so fun

Just forget about the rest

For my story is the best.

_Even if my poetry sucks._


	4. Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Four

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The detectives' bodies stiffened with anger at the not so subtle explanation of what would happen to them if they refused to go along with the strangers demands.

Dillson flung a folder at Goren nonchalantly as he exited the room, "I expect you to be at the proper location tomorrow at noon." The words were tossed over the agents shoulder as he left the room at a brisk walk.

Goren's expression when he looked at his Captain was nothing short of furious, his normally chocolate brown eyes had darkened to mahogany and his skin was an unbecoming parchment.

There was a dawning horror on the captains face, as Deakins realized that he was about to lose his two best detectives for an unknown amount of time.

He waved the pair out of the room, "Go home, you won't have much time to finish anything now anyways. Good luck detectives, try not to disappear for to long, I'd hate to have to replace you." He paused for a moment before he gave a slight grin. "Imagine the paperwork."

Eames gave him a small smile before having to hurry to catch up to her partner, needing two strides for every one of his, as his anger sped up his usually sedate pace.

Goren had climbed into the passenger seat of the company owned SUV and sat fuming as Alex quietly started up the engine and began to head wordlessly back to her own home. They usually headed in that direction whenever necessary, while Bobby's library was in impeccable condition, the last time she had opened his fridge to grab a snack, and a plain container caught her eye.

Thinking it might have been yogurt, she had opened it, only to shut it very quickly as whatever had been in the container was bright blue and moving of it's own violition.

She smirked at the memory for an instant before sobering once more as she heard the rustling of papers as Goren studied the folder that had been thrust into his unwilling hands.

He flipped to the first page of the thick stack of papers that was enclosed, and began to read the documents that would change their world.

The slow loosening of the muscles in his shoulders told Alex that he was becoming to engrossed in his reading to hang onto his anger for the moment, Alex found that focusing on her driving gained her the same effect.

They pulled up in front of her building ten minutes later, both of them much more relaxed as they chose their own particular form of stress relief.

The apartment was littered with both Alex's personal possessions but also some of Bobby's books which he had brought to help study the criminal minds that he was so able to bury himself in until he understood why their brains worked the way they did.

Over the years things had accumulated and it truly looked as though two people lived their. Goren had even earned himself his own small bedroom for the nights that he had stayed so late as to make it ridiculous for him to be driven back to his own home just so that he could be picked back up a few hours later.

They moved around each other unconsciously following the routine that had become habit to them over the time that they had been partners. Bobby gently placed the folder on a handy end table before pulling his shoes off and putting them in their proper place beside the door and than quickly slid away as Alex walked by without even looking up her own shoes in hand.

He removed his and than grabbed her coat that was hanging from her waiting fingers and placed both on the back of the couch.

Alex had been seated on the couch for only an instant before a pillow was placed on the small coffee table so that she could place her feet on the wood in comfort and than Bobby took a seat grabbing the folder as gravity took over his massive frame and he gently settled into the delicate couch, which creaked ominously as his weight was added.

Their was a moment of silence as the pair waited to see if this was the day that the couch decided that it had lived a long and honorable life of holding peoples asses for them, and committed suicide.

The first third of the folder was skipped over by Bobby, who answered the unspoken question that Alex sent his way with a simple raised eyebrow.

"It's our files that we've garnered over the course of our lives, it seems that they've studied us extensively."

Alex's expression was curious, "How extensive?"

Bobby gave a slightly embarrassed cough, and than rubbed the back of his neck.

"Quite stalling Bobby, you know I can't stand it when you do that to me."

"I have no idea what…Ow." His delaying tactic earned him a sharp swat to the arm.

"They managed to get clearance into some of my file that usually is only given in case of a state of emergence for the country and they need an unknown."

"A clearance to what?"

"My…uh…black ops file."

"Your WHAT!?"

Alex grabbed the file from his hands and quickly flipped to the pertinent parts of his own information.

Their was only a vague outline of what Goren's job had been while he had working part time at the Criminal Investigation Division of the army.

He had gained his Purple Heart while doing one of his side missions after he had saved three soldiers who had been captured by a group of local terrorists.

Who had been unwilling to release the soldiers who had apparently been found out as spies and were to be executed as they realized they knew the plans they had of bringing back the Nazi regime.

It seemed that none of the terrorists had escaped when the bomb that they had wired to set off if it was tripped by a person. The fact that said person was Robert Goren genius extraodinare (it didn't say that except in oblique terms) meant that he had also cut the wires that went to the alarm system that went with said bomb. The men had never seen it coming, and Bobby and the men were long gone by the time that even a spark flew.

When she finally looked up from her reading nearly ten minutes later in which she had learned more about her partner than in the last six years.

She looked at him for a few moments until finally he was forced to turn his face away from her gaze as it became to penetrating for his mental and emotional armor to take. She finally released him from his fears by patting him gently on the arm and then turning once more to the page that he had originally flipped to.

"So this is the man, who we have to befriend and than break, in the interest of national security?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hi all I'm back, this chapter may seem to be a lot of useless rambling but I'm trying to help my readers see what the relationship is like between Goren and Eames.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed looking up information to make my little addition to his history plausible. So no he wasn't in the black ops when he was in the army but I looked it up and he was in the Criminal Investigation Division.

I also know how short it is but I have to get up early tomorrow and it's almost eleven o clock so oh well.

Farewell for now my beloved readers until we meet again

Gussiegal5


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter is up its kind of short but I hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The guard watched alertly as the slim figure entered the alley coming off of the still busy streets of Washington D.C. even at nearly two in the morning.

His face grew momentarily wolfish as his gaze swept her form leeringly, slowly the expression faded as he saw the woman's shadow follow her silently.

While the woman couldn't be much over 5'5", the man stood a good foot taller than her and his face held a darkly brooding expression that spoke of an unease that the woman seemed to lack, if the confident stride that she managed in the stiletto heels was anything to go by.

The woman stopped less than a foot away from him, and looked up at him for a moment. "I have an appointment, hon, wouldn't care to let a lass through would you? Names Aziza."

The bored drawl placed the woman from somewhere south, the expensive dress meant she had probably married money and the honey sweet tone said that she had probably been the mild sex bunny of an elderly gentleman all the while pouring small amounts of arsenic into his morning shake.

The man didn't move an inch, "Password?"

The woman rolled her eyes looking put out that her charms had left him apparently unaffected. "Exodus 22:18."

He stepped aside long enough for her to pass through but when her bodyguard stepped up to follow her, the thug stepped in front of him arms crossed unwilling to let him pass through. And though the man had about a half a foot on him, he probably still outweighed him from shear muscle mass.

The southern drawl was heard seconds later just as the taciturn man seemed to set himself up to fight the shorter man. "Stay Onyx, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

And just like that he had withdrawn into a corner protected on three sides by walls and a pile of trash bags. The shadows hid him perfectly, and the guard made a note of checking that corner from now on whenever his shift started.

While anyone hiding there would be seen going in or out, while they were there they remained as close to invisible as humanly possible.

As minutes passed the guard finally spoke to the hidden man, "So…you her pet or something?"

All he got in response to that derogatory remark was a flash of white teeth as the man snarled at him.

He than proceeded to not make so much as a murmur for the entirety of the time that he waited for his mistress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alexandra Eames aka "Aziza" continued down the hallway hiding the wince she felt as soon as the words had left her mouth. She and Bobby had agreed that the best way for them to get into the circle of people would be to have a sort of Mistress to Pet relationship.

At least in public so that it would not seem so odd for Goren to be everywhere with her at all times, rather than having shifts of bodyguards to protect her.

So that the man they were supposed to find and than convince him to sell her weapons as well as allow her to see what other sorts of illegal trades and trafficking he was involved with wouldn't become suspicious they had bought a very high priced hotel room with a single bed.

The FBI had carefully formed a story to explain "Aziza's" background, the guard had been correct. Supposedly "Aziza" had been born Susan Felts to a young and impoverished couple in a small town in Texas, her "mother had died in child birth, and she had grown up in the small house with her father only to leave him dead of smoke inhalation at the tender age of 17.

Lying about her age had apparently allowed her to marry her first husband an up and coming young stockbroker and than after his "tragic" death from an inexplicable heart attack had moved on to easier prey.

Slowly working her way up, she managed to land herself directly into the bed of an elderly millionaire who died from a stroke about a year ago after his health had slowly begun to fail. Her sweetly innocent demeanor had apparently fooled not only the local police but every person that had even a moment's suspicion of her involvement in his death.

Now forty three she remained as much a black widow as ever, still beautiful and still entrancing men into her web.

Her constant warden the silent man known as Onyx, had been with her since she had left the bodies of her parents to be buried in paupers graves, the FBI had made every effort to make him impossible to find anything out about as well as hiding how the incongruous couple had met in the first place as well as what their exact relationship was.

Alex shook her head trying to place all of the information that she needed to know about herself and Goren into her subconscious so that her false history would influence how she acted towards others and towards Onyx.

As she slowly reached the door a new guard stepped in front of her this time with a hand held metal detector in his grasp.

Alex smiled slightly and assumed to arms out legs spread position that most air ports required without fuss. When the alarm went off between her breasts the man's eyes lit up as he was the one who had to recover any metal objects from the person that he let into his boss's room.

As his hand eagerly reached forward to grab down her top a smack to the back of his hand stopped him for a moment before Alex pulled out the necklace that she had placed around her neck just this morning.

On it were three rings, her father's, and her two husbands. She had chosen them to become her trophies of her murders in her newly created life.

The man looked crestfallen for a moment before waving her into the room where she came face to face with the man who had disrupted her life.

"Mr. Crush, what an honor to finally meet you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alright everybody from now on until I say so Alex is going to pretend to have a southern accent. I'm not going to write it because not only is it giving my computer's spell check fits, it's giving me a head ache and I don't really want to slip up. So I'll try and tell you as she slips in and out of accent.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me introduce the bad guy well kinda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aziza is it? The honor is mine I assure you." The gentleman in front of Alex was delicately built and stood barely three inches above her head because of her stilettos.

The Armani suit, she felt, made him look like a child playing dress up in perfectly tailored clothing to be sure but still completely wrong looking paired with the slim build and boyish face.

Of course she might have been a little bit biased against the twenty-five year old drug lord, after seeing her partner dressed impeccably in his own Armani suits.

Cool grey eyes noticed the slight sneer as the older woman looked him over. When she looked away to study the room, his eyes sparked with humor for a moment. She was confident enough to publicly snub him in front of his lackeys.

The eyes were once more opaque sheets of ice when she returned her gaze after noting all of the men in the room. "You wanted to speak to me miss?"

It was Alex's turn to look amused as he blatantly ignored her age, "Yes, darling, Izzy told me how to set up an appointment as well as the password. Though I must ask, why Exodus 22:18?"

Crush showed his teeth in an aggressive smirk as he quoted, "_Thou shalt not suffer a_ _witch to live_. I ripped apart a bible and threw a dart at it, that's where it landed."

"I do believe that somewhere in that process you committed some sort of sin."

"Be that as it may my dear lady, if I am going to go to hell it most definitely will not be for that."

"Perhaps we have more in common than I first thought."

Crush threw his head back in a raucous laugh.

"Now I have a question for you, Izzy is one of my most faithful I cannot believe that he would do such a thing as give instructions and password to some random woman that asked him."

"Was."

"Was what?"

"Izzy was your most faithful, back when he was still breathing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man of similar build to the first walked up to the heavy door to take over the shift for the next 5 hours. Before he could even greet his compatriot he felt a chill run down his spine as old instincts left him feeling hunted by a dangerous predator.

Craning his neck around he finally caught sight of a darker shadow than the rest leaning against the wall in the corner of the alley the moon caught the strangers eyes for a moment giving the brown a strange gleam.

"That's Onyx." The new guard barely heard the soft answer to his unasked question from his friend.

"New customer's pet, creepy gorilla ain't he, George?"

"I'll say." Muttered George.

Bobby heard the distinct sound of heels on concrete before the two men, and quickly stepped up to the door so that he was waiting right beside it when Alex exited the large building after nearly an hour's worth of conversation with a significantly less amused Crush, after he had inferred exactly what Alex wanted to from her shocking statement.

And it was true to an extent, Izzy had been unwilling to give the two detectives any information on his friend and boss, that was until Bobby had accidentally stepped on his oxygen tube pinching off the air that the gut shot wounded man needed to survive.

After they had gotten all of the information out of him that they needed, he had suffered a massive internal bleed when his spleen erupted and he bled out within seconds even with the nurses working to bring him back to life for nearly four minutes.

When Crush attempted to grab Alex's hand so that he could attempt a gentlemanly kiss, but before he could touch her skin a much larger hand encircled his right wrist tightly, causing bones to protest.

Crush looked into the eyes of the much taller man, the two body guards moved swiftly ready to protect their boss, but were stopped by one of his hands ordering them to halt.

He stared steadily into the glaring eyes of Bobby's alter ego, Onyx was unflinching he hadn't even deigned to turn his head in the slightest to keep the two men in his view. In his own way he was doing exactly what Alex had done, proving that he was unafraid of this man that so many felt was going to become one of the most powerful drug lords of their time.

Crush had kept part of his gaze focused on the woman that had both impressed and frightened him with her coldness.

This moment in time was no exception she looked mildly amused at her overprotective pet, and the gall that Crush had to attempt to kiss her, even if it was just on the hand.

Bobby released his grip as soon as Crush glanced once more at Alex and than began to unobtrusively herd her towards the open street still buzzing with traffic.

Alex allowed him to do so good naturedly as she waved a cocky good bye to the trio of criminals.

As they made their way of the alley unhurriedly Crush shook his head as if to clear it of a fog and returned to the inner sanctum of his home. Once he was out of sight of the still confused guards, he gently cradled his wrist in the left hand as he studied the swiftly bruising skin.

"Damn it that hurt."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So for the entirety of this chapter Alex is speaking with the fake southern drawl. I'm having a lot of fun playing around with protective Bobby so be ready for more of it through out this story. I hope everybody likes Crush, not quite what you were expecting huh. Compared to my usual bad guys this dude seems almost tame. I mean he hasn't ripped apart any random children and he even has a sense of humor.

Hope ya'll enjoyed this installment of You Cannot See Yourself

Expect to see the next chapter in a week or two.

TaTa

Gussiegal5


End file.
